


Hate at First Sight

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cranky cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux’s cat couldn’t stand Kylo. He’d even go so far as to say that Hux’s cat hated him. And no matter what he did, he hadn’t been able to change her mind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109
Collections: Kylux Titleception 2020





	Hate at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kylux Titleception 2020.](https://kyluxtitleception.tumblr.com/)

Hux’s cat couldn’t stand Kylo. He’d even go so far as to say that Hux’s cat hated him. And no matter what he did, he hadn’t been able to change her mind.

He’d brought her catnip toys. She’d turned her nose up at every single one. He dangled treats in front of her nose. She scratched him and hissed and ran away, leaving the treats untouched. He’d bought a fancy cat tree. She peed all over it and Hux had to get rid of it.

It had been six months now, and Kylo was beginning to worry. Hux adored Millicent. She was probably the most important being in his life. He doted on the crabby little bitch, and to him she was a sweet, loving cat. To everyone else, she was standoffish. It was just Kylo that had earned her intense dislike.

It had all begun the first time Hux had invited him over. He hadn’t been watching his feet and had stepped on her tail.

“Oh, come on,” he’d told her at one point, letting his hand dangle in front of her, palm facing him and fingers curled in. “Every cat gets its tail stepped on. You can’t hold that against me forever, can you?” A few seconds later he pulled his hand back, cursing. Three red lines ran across his knuckles, and after a few seconds blood began to bead up along the scratches.

Six months, and Kylo was taking Hux out for their anniversary. He’d shown up with flowers and a little pot of cat grass.

Hux greeted him at the door in a bathrobe, with his hair still damp from a shower. “Sorry, I’m running a bit late,” he said. “Got a call from work. Give me ten minutes?”

It ended up being almost twenty, but they had time. While Hux fussed with his hair in the bathroom, Kylo got down a vase for the flowers. He put the little pot next to Millicent’s food and water bowls, then sat down on the sofa to wait.

Millicent emerged from under the stuffed chair Hux liked to sit in to read, shooting Kylo a withering look before trotting over to the kitchen. As Kylo watched, she sniffed the pot, then swatted at it with one paw, knocking it over.

“Oh, come on,” he muttered. At the sound of his voice, Millicent’s ears flattened. Treating him to another sneer, she started to walk towards him. Nervous, Kylo tucked his hands into his armpits and pulled his feet up onto the sofa cushion. He’d suffered too many clawed swipes as she passed him on her way under various pieces of furniture.

This time, instead of hiding herself away, Millicent paused in front of him for a minute, head cocked to one side, before hopping up onto the sofa next to him. Kylo froze, holding his breath, waiting for the attack he was sure would come, but Millicent surprised him. She arranged herself, tail tucked over her front paws, and fixed him with an unblinking stare.

“Hey there,” Kylo murmured, trying to keep his voice low and even. Her ears twitched again, but she made no movement, either towards or away from him.

When Hux emerged from the bathroom, Kylo called out to him softly. “Hux, check this out!”

Hux stared in astonishment at the sight before him. “What did you do?” he asked as Millicent continued to sit and stare at Kylo, none of her usual hostility in her eyes.

“Nothing unusual,” Kylo replied. Moving slowly so as not to startle her, he stretched his legs out, letting them come to rest on the floor. He held his breath as she leaned in towards him, then took a step in his direction, and then another. She held his gaze as she reached out with one paw, then stopped with it hovering over one leg.

Kylo had a fraction of an instant where he thought she might crawl into his lap, as he’d seen her do with Hux countless times, and then a single claw popped out from between her pads.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Her paw lashed out, and that claw drove into Kylo’s thigh, and then, before had a chance to react, she hissed at him and leaped off the sofa, the claw dragging across his skin as she pulled away.

Kylo did not scream. It was a yelp that escaped from between his lips. True, it was a rather high-pitched yelp, but it was only a yelp. Really it was.

He could tell Hux was trying not to laugh as they treated the wound. Maybe later he’d laugh about it too. He probably did look silly, sitting on Hux’s toilet with the lid down and his pants pulled over his knees. Right now he didn’t want to think about it, though.

“I think she’s warming up to you,” Hux teased as he dabbed a bit of iodine on the deep scratch.

“I think you’re full of shit,” Kylo grumbled.

“I love you for trying,” Hux said, and Kylo almost fell off the toilet. Hux surprised him further by planting a kiss on her forehead. “Now put your pants back on. I’m starving.”

Dinner was as wonderful and romantic as Kylo could have hoped. And since Hux had fed Millicent before they left, he was able to tempt Hux back to his place after dinner.

He’d been toying with the idea of asking Hux to move in with him, as his house was really too big for just one person and Hux’s apartment was on the small side, but thoughts of Millicent made him keep putting it off. Maybe, before he brought it up, he should look into getting a dog.

That thought chased after him into sleep, and he drifted off with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
